fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever Red Special Edition
Tommy returns into the Power Chamber, only to be attacked by an illusion of the White Ranger, who really is Prince Gasket. Gasket and Archerina erase Tommy's memory to make it so that the Power Rangers are the enemy, and the Machine Empire is good. Gasket also convinced to Tommy that he is the King of the Machine Empire, and Tommy vows to destroy the Power Rangers. There was an illusion of Zeo Ranger V. Jason and the other Zeo Rangers thought it was Tommy, but it was a trap set by Prince Gasket, and Jason was sucked in, along with Bulk and Skull. Jason must fight as the Gold Ranger, in the arena full of Machine Empire Soldiers, against none other than Zeo Ranger V. Back at the Power Chamber, The Rangers try to find a way to get into the Arena. They observe Jason fighting some Monsters in a duel. Rito and Goldar were watching TV, and they found the battle between Jason and a monster. They call Rita and Zedd over to see it. The Fight was fierce, and the monster somehow knew all of Jason's moves, so he can easily counter them. Jason realizes that Gasket drained some of Tommy's powers and transfer them to the monster. Jason tries to convince Tommy about who he really is, but it fails. The monster eventually loses Tommy's Powers, and Jason destroy him. Tommy steps in and fights Jason. Jason still couldn't convince Tommy about the truth, but Tommy slightly remembers who he is, but Gasket continues to tell him that Jason is lying. Tommy still wants to fight Jason. They start fighting, but Jason refuses to fight Tommy. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull meet a warrior named Tritor. Tritor explains that Gasket plans to destroy the Earth, and explains the situation that's going on. Bulk & Skull claim that they're the fiercest warriors of the Earth. Zedd and Rita finally realized that they cannot take over the world when they're stuck on the moon. Zedd hated to admit it, but he had no choice but to help the Rangers. Eventually, Rita faints. Jason still tries to explain to Tommy about the truth, but Tommy refuses to listen. So they have to fight each other. While they fight, Bulk & Skull try to escape with Tritor. The other Rangers plan to get to the arena, and try to make Tommy Remember everything. They morph and teleport to the Arena, only to find out that Billy and Alpha lost the lock to the dimension where the Arena Takes place. Finster suggests to Rita and Zedd that they have to send the Rangers to the Arena and battle Gasket's army of monsters. Zedd likes the idea, and takes credit for it. Finster created the transporter, but it only works once. Bulk & Skull, and Tritor continue to try to find a way out and escape, but they plan to destroy the force field so anyone can escape. Billy and Alpha still couldn't get the lock, but the Rangers were transported by Finster. The Rangers were transported into the arena, and join up with Jason. Tommy decides to take all of them on, and Jason makes a plan to try and get Tommy to remember. Tommy continues to attack the other Rangers, while Bulk and Skull continue to destroy the Brain Drain machine and the force field. Kat demorphs herself so Tommy could slightly remember who he is. He tries to attack her, but he stops since she is a human. The other Rangers decide to do this so his memory would return, but Jason made it work a little more. They explain that they're trying to help Tommy, and Tommy is somehow confused. Later, the Brain Drain effects wore off completely, and his memory returns to normal. He demorphs, and everything comes back to him. Bulk and Skull, and Tritor escape the explosions after destroying the force field and the Brain Drain Machine. The Rangers try to morph, but the effects of the force field prevented them from doing so. The Force Field was later destroyed, and the Rangers teleported out of the arena, and back to Earth. Bulk and Skull didn't think Tritor survived, but he did, and told the duo that he will make legends out of them, and teleported them back to Earth. Bulk and Skull try to tell Emily about what they went through, but Ernie called her for work and she left them. The Rangers were hanging out at the beach club, and they wonder about the Transporter beam. Bulk & Skull talk about how they rescue the Power Rangers. The Rangers believe them, but Bulk and Skull don't think they do and leaves. Six years after the destruction of the Machine Empire, surviving members of the empire remain, seeking to destroy Earth (How they had survived Countdown to Destruction remains unclear). Tezzla, Gerrok, Steelon, and Automon (and many Cogs) are all that is left of the Empire, as well as General Venjix, their leader. They have recently learned that Earth's Moon is the resting place of Serpentera, a war machine created by Lord Zedd with the power to destroy a planet. Ever since Zedd's "death" in Countdown to Destruction, the location of Serpentera remained a mystery for many years. Venjix found it and began using Cog soldiers to dig it up, refitting it with a Neo Plutonium reactor to power it. Andros, the Red Space Ranger, discovered Venjix and found out about his plan after following him for several years. Andros went to the moon to gather video evidence of their plans. He succeeded and sent the tape to Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger. When Tommy learned of Venjix's plan, he asked Andros to gather all the current Red Rangers on Earth, Mirinoi, and Aquitar, and meet him at the NASADA space port on Earth. Although it was not explained how each Ranger would be contacted, many fans assume that Andros had contacted Carter, who in turn used governmental connections to track down Cole and the Silver Guardians. T.J. was easily available as he also served as Andros' second-in-command, while Aurico and Leo may have been contacted by Andros. However, Tommy contacted his former teammate and original Red Ranger Jason himself. However, Jason didn't give Tommy a definitive answer as to whether or not he would show up at all. Cole, the current Red Ranger, was contacted by Carter as the Wild Force team were gathered at a park. Despite the other Wild Force Rangers wanting to help, Carter had stated that only Cole was needed. The two proceeded to NASADA's space port, where they meet up with Andros, T.J. and the Silver Guardians. The Red Rangers gather at NASADA, where Tommy explains that he would be leading a team of Red Rangers. Jason pulls up to the group on a motorcycle, surprising Tommy somewhat. Jason explained that he didn't think the mission would feel right without the original Red Ranger. He then proceeded to rib Cole, "the new guy" of the group. Tommy, Jason, Wes, Eric, T.J., Carter, and Cole board the Astro Megaship Mark II, created specifically for this mission, and proceed to the moon. A new Alpha robot, Alpha 7, with Alpha 5's voice and demeanor, is on board as well. While en route, Andros informs Tommy that Aurico and Leo would be joining them shortly (since they had a long distance to travel from Aquitar and Mirinoi respectively) while Tommy further explained their mission to the other Rangers. Venjix and his other generals prepare to board Serpentera, but they are then interrupted by the Rangers. Venjix sends Cogs to distract the eight Rangers while he and the others flee to Serpentera. The Rangers battle the Cogs unmorphed and easily defeat them. Eventually, Cole escapes the barrage of Cogs and chases the generals. Venjix fires at him, but Cole is rescued by Leo and Aurico on Leo's Jet Jammer. Then all the Rangers gather, morph with their respective morphing calls (except for Aurico, who never appeared demorphed), and battle the Generals. The Rangers destroy four of the five generals, leaving Venjix alone. Venjix then jumps into Serpentera and takes off. The Rangers fear they have failed, but Cole calls upon his Wild Force Rider to battle Venjix. Cole uses the rider to fly into Serpentera and destroy it from the inside. Both Venjix and Serpentera are destroyed. Afterwards, the nine human Rangers part ways (there is no mention of how Aurico leaves the group), and Cole remarks how Tommy appeared to be the "greatest Ranger ever", with the other Rangers attempting to refute his claim.